Help! Polyglotte à bord!
by Gwendolen66
Summary: Chopper comprend les animaux ! Tous les animaux ! C’est bien pratique ! Mais des fois… Des fois, entre deux aventures, on s’en passerait bien, il faut dire. Mais il est si mignon…


**HELP! Polyglotte à bord !**

_Nyoh ! Choppy en vedette pour ce nouveau **one shot** ! (oui, flemme de découper en tous petits chapitres, et puis au moins vous n'avez pas à attendre) Au passage, navrée pour mon retard fanfictif (si ça se dit ? Maintenant oui), mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon ordinateur… Boot failure, disque dur à plat, changement, réinstallation complète, cd d'installation paumés, tout ça… Bref, que des emmerdes nuisant à mes fichiers word, d'ailleurs miraculeusement sauvés ! (Ayons la Geek Attitude mes frères et sœurs)_

_Bon, je sais que vous vous foutez de ma vie comme de vos premières Pampers (en admettant que vous portiez de la marque), alors j'abrège, et j'le fais classe pour une fois :p Ou presque…_

**xXx**

**Genre : **Humour

**Couple : **Chopper et Zoro… Nah je déconne. Pas de couple XD (vous avez eu peur hun ?)

**Résumé : **Chopper comprend les animaux ! Tous les animaux ! C'est bien pratique ! Mais des fois… Des fois, entre deux aventures, on s'en passerait bien, il faut dire… Mais il est si mignon…

**Disclaimer : **Choppy n'appartient qu'à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille… Quelle tristesse… Nyoh… (et accessoirement, le tout appartient à m'sieur Oda, que je salue au passage, même s'il capte pas un mot de français)

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est très déjanté. Voilà.

**xXx**

**Scène 1 : Le poisson**

Sanji regarda les poissons ramenés du marché d'un air très satisfait. La future friture frétillait encore dans l'évier ; on ne pouvait pas faire plus frais… Robin-san, Nami-san et les autres allaient se régaler.

Il en saisit un avec enthousiasme, tout en faisant jouer son large couteau dans son autre main, et allait trancher le poisson, quand…

- Pitié.

Immobilisé par une petite voix imprévue, le cuistot jeta un œil surdimensionné par la surprise au poisson qu'il tenait de la main gauche, non sans avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je ne supporte pas la douleur.

La mine du jeune cuistot se renfrogna aussitôt. Il venait de réaliser que Chopper était resté avec lui dans la cuisine. C'était sa petite voix. Sa voix à lui. Pas au poisson.

Il jeta encore un regard farouche au poisson.

Non, pas au poisson.

- Chopper, commença-t-il – Sanji, pas le poisson – en se retournant. J'aimerais que tu m'évites les monologues larmoyants lorsque je cuisi…

Mais le petit renne semblait ne pas l'écouter. Il avait ses grands yeux noirs rivés sur le petit poisson, depuis la grande table où il était assis.

- C'est le poisson qui le dit, lança-t-il sur un ton de confidence, sans quitter des yeux l'animal en question.  
- Hein ?

Le jeune cuistot opéra plusieurs va et vient du regard, dévisageant tour à tour Chopper, puis le poisson.

Finalement, il se ressaisit, et, haussant les épaules, il retourna à la préparation du repas, à savoir le poisson.

- J'ai dix-sept alevins à nourrir, reprit Chopper, interrompant encore le geste du cuisinier.

Cette fois, ce dernier se retourna à nouveau, mais l'exaspération se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini Chopper ? Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?  
- Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir… Je suis encore jeune…  
- Chopper…  
- C'est le poisson qui le dit.  
- …

Sanji inspira un grand coup. Bon. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi bêtement. Il était le cuisinier, et il avait un repas à préparer, repas qui, il l'avait décidé, serait aujourd'hui constitué de POISSON. Il leva lentement le couteau, bien décidé cette fois à achever son geste, quand…

Quand il baissa la tête et croisa le regard de l'animal.

Un regard vitreux, humide, désespéré.

- Je n'aime pas souffrir, continua inébranlablement Chopper derrière.

**XxX**

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Chopper ? Sanji-kun t'a jeté hors de la cuisine ?

Le petit renne leva ses yeux innocents vers la navigatrice.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Il a dit qu'il devait refaire le point sur « une question existentielle de son existence ».

Zoro leva la tête, remettant pour quelques minutes sa sieste à plus tard.

- Une question existentielle ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Sur le fait qu'il est un assassin.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est Sanji qui l'a dit.

La navigatrice et l'escrimeur échangèrent un regard presque effrayé, lorsque Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent, paniqués.

- AU SECOURS ! cria Luffy. SANJI EST MALADE ! IL REJETTE TOUT LE POISSON À LA MER !  
- Et il veut rien entendre, ajouta Usopp. Il arrête pas de répéter qu'on va manger de la purée aujourd'hui, parce que « au moins, les patates ça pleure pas ».

**xXx**

**Scène 2 : Les mouettes**

Zoro se cala confortablement contre le bastingage du Vogue Merry. A son sens, il n'y avait rien sur terre de plus agréable qu'une petite sieste digestive sur le pont, sous un doux soleil printanier.

Même si, il fallait le dire, la viande avait cruellement manqué au déjeuner aujourd'hui. Nami et Usopp étaient justement en train d'essayer de raisonner le cuistot, dans la cuisine. L'escrimeur entendait même Luffy gémir qu'il n'y avait pas assez de viande dans les patates.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris, à ce crétin de cuistot ? Il avait pourtant bien prévu de faire du poisson à midi ! Il le revoyait encore revenir ravi du marché de leur escale, un bac de poissons sous le bras.

Décidément, si les poissons étaient frais, lui il l'était pas dans sa tête…

Ces réflexions lui suffisant, Zoro obstrua mentalement ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre Nami faire à morale au cuistot, sur un ton tour à tour compatissant, puis exaspéré. Ni Luffy gémir cette fois que de toute façon il n'y avait pas de patates dans la viande. Pas chercher à comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Au moins il risquait pas d'être appelé pour la vaisselle tout de suite. Il pouvait dormir en PAIX. Un mot si rare sur ce bateau.

Un « flap flap » inconnu le tira cependant légèrement de son initiation à la sieste. Ne jugeant pas utile de s'affoler, il ouvrit simplement un œil, et leva à peine la tête pour effectivement apercevoir deux mouettes, qui s'étaient posées sur le bastingage, juste au-dessus de lui. Rien que de bêtes piafs… Il reprit sa sieste.

- On dirait de l'algue.

Cette fois, l'escrimeur ouvrit brusquement les deux yeux, et se tourna machinalement vers les mouettes. Il se mit mentalement une baffe ensuite, venant de remarquer Chopper sur le pont.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Chopper ?

Le petit renne ne répondit pas, et fronça les sourcils, l'air très concentré en fixant les deux mouettes.

- Mais ce n'est pas de l'algue, articula-t-il. C'est vert, mais c'est pas de l'algue.  
- Hein ?  
- Ce sont les mouettes qui le disent, dit finalement Chopper en se tournant un bref instant vers Zoro.

Ce dernier ne comprenait visiblement pas très bien, et suivit le regard du petit médecin pour observer les mouettes.

- Mais pourtant, tout vert comme ça, moi je dirais que c'est de l'algue, continua Chopper.  
- De quoi ils parlent ces piafs ?

Mais le petit renne poursuivait inébranlablement le dialogue entre les deux bêtes.

- Non, non, qui dit algue, dit poisson, et là, je ne vois que de l'algue.  
- Mais où ça de l'algue Chopper ? s'énerva Zoro, qui se doutait furieusement que l'on parlait de ses cheveux.  
- Ah oui, mais ce qu'il y a en dessous, ce n'est pas un poisson ? Un gros poisson !  
- Hein ? C'EST QUI LE GROS POISSON LA ?  
- Ciel ! Il est particulièrement agité. Il ne doit pas supporter de rester en dehors de l'eau si longtemps.  
- JE REVE ! Je me fais insulter par des mouettes ?

L'escrimeur ne voyait plus Chopper. Il faisait directement le lien entre ses traductions et les deux volatiles, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le regardaient avec attention.

- Moi je n'en mangerais pas de ce poisson. Je trouve qu'il a mauvaise haleine, il ne doit plus être très frais.  
- MAUVAISE HALEINE ?  
- C'est bien dommage, un si gros poisson, il aurait nourri toute la famille !  
- Mais je vais me les…  
- Regarde ! Il devient tout rouge ! Holàlà ce doit être un poisson venimeux ! Je l'ai senti de suite, il dégage une odeur…  
- …

**XxX**

- Mais Sanji, enfin, c'est depuis la nuit des temps que l'homme chasse pour se nourrir ! Les petits lapins, les petits poissons tout ça, ils sont mignons, mais nous ne pouvons pas manger simplement des légumes ! Et puis il y a le cycle de la vie !  
- Oui ! IL FAUT MANGER DE LA VIANDE ! s'écria Luffy, désespéré, avant de se faire envoyer au tapis par sa navigatrice.

Nami commençait à saturer. Mais c'était quoi ce soudain élan végétarien chez leur cuisinier ? Elle n'avait pas envie de manger des carottes, même merveilleusement préparées, à tous les repas ! Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, même s'il lui envoyait des cœurs de fumée.

- Euh Nami… commença prudemment Usopp, penché à la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
- QUOI ! répondit brusquement la rouquine, qui allait reprendre son sermon.  
- Euh… Tu pourrais me dire si j'ai de la fièvre ou non ? Je vois Zoro courir sur le pont en chassant toutes les mouettes avec ses sabres…

**xXx**

Depuis l'escalier en bois, Robin observait la même scène, tout en évitant soigneusement de se faire prendre pour une mouette, la colère pouvant malencontreusement aveugler l'escrimeur.

Elle sourit malicieusement cependant en approchant, quand elle entendit Chopper s'exclamer plusieurs fois de suite :

- Encore raté ! Encore raté sale poisson ! Encore raté !

**xXx**

**Scène 3 : L'araignée**

Nami jeta un peu violemment sa pile de livres sur son bureau. Ces abrutis avaient fini par l'énerver… Entre l'un qui se prend d'amitié pour les poissons, et l'autre qui déclare la guerre aux mouettes, elle n'était franchement pas sortie.

Enfin…

Elle les avait calmés comme elle seule sait le faire, et ils boudaient dans la cuisine, plus ou moins surveillés par Usopp – un peu mort de frousse à l'idée de se retrouver avec deux aliénés – tout en surveillant eux-mêmes Luffy et les provisions. Peut-être allait elle avoir la paix.

- Tu es fâchée Nami ?

La rouquine se tourna vers le petit renne un doux sourire aux lèvres, brusquement apaisée par sa petite voix innocente. Elle lui avait permis de venir faire ses recherches au bureau avec elle, pendant que Robin ne faisait que lire tranquillement dans un coin, histoire qu'il profite du calme lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison, Chopper était le seul membre relativement sage de l'équipage, il le méritait bien.

- Non Chopper, répondit elle. Pas contre toi. Ce sont les deux zouaves et leurs crises animalières qui me portent sur les nerfs.  
- Ah, bon.

La jeune navigatrice observa tendrement le petit renne se remettre au travail, sans poser plus de question.

Puis elle retourna posément à ses cartes.

- Tiens, dit elle, j'ai renversé de l'encre ?

Elle se pencha vers ce qu'elle croyait être une tache d'encre, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur, qui fit brutalement sursauter Chopper et Robin.

- Nami ? fit Chopper. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami ?  
- Un problème miss navigatrice ?  
- Une… Une araignée ! Une araignée énorme ! répondit une Nami ayant viré au vert.

La jeune archéologue poussa un soupir soulagé, tandis que Chopper se levait pour appuyer son petit museau contre le bureau. Il y avait bien une grosse araignée, bien velue, bien portante, sur les cartes de Nami.

Cette dernière restait d'ailleurs pétrifiée sur son siège, collée au dossier, incapable de bouger davantage.

- Je ne suis pas si moche, dit alors Chopper.

Nami se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique illuminait le joli visage de l'archéologue.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Chopper ? demanda la rouquine.  
- D'accord, ajouta le petit renne sur le même ton, sans regarder son amie. Je suis noire et velue, et j'ai huit pattes. Mais si vous êtes racistes, c'est pas mon problème, et si l'épilation n'existe pas pour les araignées, non plus.  
- Cho… Chopper ? répéta Nami sans comprendre.  
- Je crois qu'il nous fait part des états d'âme de l'araignée, répondit Robin.  
- Ah… Ah oui, fit la navigatrice, incrédule néanmoins. C'est vrai qu'il comprend les animaux…

Pourtant, tout comme le petit renne, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard – plein d'effroi – de l'araignée, et elle écoutait attentivement les traductions appliquées.

- Et puis, huit pattes, ajouta Chopper, c'est pratique vous savez.  
- A… ah… ? fit Nami, réalisant à peine qu'elle parlait à une bêbète immonde.  
- Oui oui, tout à fait.  
- …  
- … Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit autrement. C'est pas une vie vous savez. Je ne plais pas aux gens, alors ils essaient de m'écraser.  
- Oh…

Chopper poussa un soupir, qu'il fallait interpréter comme un soupir de l'araignée, qui bougea effectivement doucement son corps velu.

- Des fois, j'aimerais bien me laisser mourir. Les gens me détestent tellement…  
- Mais… Mais non… murmura Nami, émue par la complainte de l'araignée.  
- Oh, si. Vous-même, vous avez eu une réaction de panique. Oh, je vous comprends bien, je suis si laide, si répugnante. Si au moins j'avais quelque chose pour plaire…  
- Il… Il ne faut pas dire ça voyons…  
- J'aimerais en finir, me laisser écraser une bonne fois pour toute, et pourtant…  
- Pourtant ?  
- Pourtant je garde un minuscule espoir, en moi, l'espoir d'être… Tout simplement aimée… Pour ce que je suis… Et m'en sentir belle.

Nami essuya une larme, et Robin réprima un fou rire.

**XxX**

- Dites les gars…

Sanji leva la tête de ses carottes, et Zoro se contenta de lever un œil boudeur sans lâcher le col de Luffy qui lorgnait sur un paquet de biscuits.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Usopp ? demanda le cuistot. T'as pas l'air bien.  
- Ben… Je suis allé demander un ingrédient à Chopper, qui travaillait au bureau avec Nami et Robin…  
- Et alors, il l'avait pas son ingrédient ? grogna Zoro qui s'en fichait visiblement avec une énergie démesurée.  
- Je… Je sais pas… Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu Nami mettre du parfum à une araignée, avant de la poser sur son épaule en la caressant…  
- HEIN ?  
- Coool ! s'exclama Luffy en se désintéressant pour un court instant des biscuits. Nami aussi devient timbrée !

**xXx**

**Scène 4 : Les rats**

Usopp posa une nouvelle planche sur le bastingage, en cherchant machinalement son marteau. Quelle journée… Ils avaient décidément tous un problème sur ce bateau. Sanji nouveau végétarien engagé, Zoro ennemi juré des mouettes, Nami au contraire grande amie d'une araignée…

Le canonnier haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Tant qu'ils n'endommagent pas le bateau bien sûr… Et à cette pensée, il jeta un regard noir et accusateur à Zoro qui passait. « Quoi ? » fit il sans attendre de réponse. Il savait très bien.

Il avait un peu endommagé le pont pendant sa course à la mouette, et le Vogue Merry était un sujet sur lequel Usopp était assez… Pointilleux.

Ce dernier regarda l'escrimeur partir en sifflotant innocemment.

- Tous des sauvages, marmonna le canonnier. Mais… Où est ce marteau ? Luffy !  
- Mh ?

Le capitaine leva rêveusement la tête, tiré de ses songes éveillés pleins de viande sans patates, sans cependant suspendre son geste… Sa main tenant le marteau continua sa course vers le bastingage à réparer, et…

- RAAAH ! LUFFY ! TU AS FAIT UN TROU ! CONTROLE TA FORCE UN PEU !  
- Oups… Désolé.  
- Grmbl.

Luffy bailla tandis que son ami remettait des planches en place. Il s'ennuyait un peu là… C'était plus drôle de voir Zoro courir après les mouettes que de réparer ses bêtises.

Il vit alors le petit renne et Robin sortir du bureau.

- OI ! s'écria-t-il. Chopper ! Robin ! Vous avez trouvé d'autres araignées ?  
- Non, répondit en riant la jeune archéologue. Chopper s'est reconcentré sur son travail de médecin que sur celui d'interprète.  
- Héhé. J'ai à la fois un médecin et un interprète dans mon équipage ! Trop coool !  
- IMBECILE ! s'écria le petit renne en se dandinant. Tes compliments ne m'atteignent pas !  
- Ça en a l'air pourtant, immisça Usopp.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, les compagnons ne remarquèrent pas leur cuistot les observer pensivement depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une phrase de sa Robin-san avait particulièrement retenu son attention.

- … Son travail de médecin et celui d'interprète… dit il doucement pour lui-même.  
- Quoi ?

Le jeune cuistot se tourna vers l'escrimeur, occupé à éviter d'un air plutôt dégoûté Nami et son araignée, toute câline. Il s'attendait à la voir ronronner.

- Euh… Non rien, répondit le blond en repensant à ses poissons.

C'est à ce moment là que Robin entra à son tour dans la cuisine, souriant à ses compagnons.

- Si, dit elle. Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion avec Chopper.

Nami leva brusquement la tête de son araignée, comme embarrassée.

- Ahem… Oui peut-être, dit elle en se levant pour appeler le reste de l'équipage. Je crois qu'on a un petit problème d'ordre animalier…  
- Sales piafs, se contenta se marmonner Zoro.  
- De toute façon ça va bientôt être l'heure de passer à table, ajouta Sanji en coupant des poireaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le petit équipage du Vogue Merry était réuni dans la pièce principale : la cuisine.

Ils étaient comme à leur habitude, à savoir tout sauf calmes ; Zoro cherchait des noises à Sanji qui lui en cherchait aussi en pelant des patates, Luffy cherchait quant à lui de la viande, Nami discutait avec Robin – son araignée sur les genoux – et Usopp…

Usopp avait trouvé des rats dans un coin de la cuisine, derrière des tonneaux. Deux gros rats qu'il dévisageait avec Chopper. Bien nourris. Si Sanji les voyait, ça risquait de mal se terminer pour eux…

Encore que…

- Bah, il a bien remis des poissons à la mer, il va peut-être se montrer aussi charitable avec les rats, dit Ussop à son ami en riant.  
- Il va les jeter à l'eau ? s'écria le petit renne, naïf.  
- Mais… Mais non…  
- QUELLE BONNE IDEE !

Le canonnier et le petit médecin sursautèrent. Zut, il n'était pas en train de se battre avec Zoro ?

Sanji se tenait droit derrière eux, les poings sur les hanches, et l'œil brillant de manière inquiétante face aux deux rats qui se boulottaient un bout de fromage. Usopp chercha du regard l'escrimeur avec qui leur cuistot était censé être occupé, mais sa mine se renfrogna : ce crétin était en train d'avoir des mots avec une mouette perchée à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Aujourd'hui, fit le jeune cuistot d'un air démoniaque, on balance des rongeurs inopportuns à la flotte !  
- Tu… Tu vas pas faire ça ! s'écria le menteur.  
- J'vais m'gêner.

Et tandis qu'il se faisait craquer les articulations de la main, il s'avança et jeta un regard à Chopper.

- Et pas la peine d'essayer de me faire un numéro larmoyant des « pauvres petits rats qui n'ont nulle part où aller », dit il. C'est plein de vermine ces bestioles.

Mais Chopper ne dit rien ; il regardait les deux rats, qui s'étaient tranquillement avancés au milieu de la pièce, sous le nez de Sanji.

- Mais qu'est ce que… Bon allez, fini de jouer, dit le cuistot. Les animaux, j'en ai ma claque. A la flotte les rats !

Et il allait attraper les deux bestioles qui ne fuyaient pas, quand…

- Nous prenons le contrôle de ce bateau !  
- Gnuh ?

Sanji resta figé par la surprise, tandis que le reste de l'équipage ne réagissait pas mieux, les yeux écarquillés devant les rats.

Nami se ressaisit la première.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Chopper ? Je crois que nous…  
- Nous sommes les rats de la situation, et nous planifions de devenir les maîtres du monde. Nous allons commencer par ce navire.

Luffy éclata de rire la bouche pleine, en regardant le petit renne se concentrer à faire les traductions de quelques frétillements de moustaches.

- WAHAHA ! C'est trop cool, les rats nous parlent maintenant !  
- C'est quoi ce délire ? fit un Zoro fatigué.  
- Ce sont les rats qui le disent, répondit Chopper, toujours inébranlable, achevant l'escrimeur.

Sanji parut perdre patience. Cependant, même si une veine se faisait visible sur son front, il sourit posément et alluma une cigarette.

- Tiens donc, dit il en choisissant de s'adresser aux rats. Et vous allez nous réduire en esclavage ?

Les bestioles agitèrent leurs moustaches en direction du blond, qui essuya furtivement une goutte de sueur, fatigué.

- Non, traduisit Chopper. Toi, nous allons te jeter à la flotte.

Et ce fut ainsi que deux rats passèrent par-dessus bord sous le gros rire de l'escrimeur vite imité par le reste de l'équipage, faisant plusieurs kilomètres en l'air avant de tomber à l'eau.

En se faisant projeter dans les airs, on les aurait cependant entendu échanger quelques mots, que Chopper traduisit ainsi :

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Comme d'habitude Minus! Conquérir le monde !

Et ce fut aussi ainsi que l'on pria expressément d'un commun accord Chopper de ne traduire qu'à la demande les revendications de leurs amis les animaux. Le petit renne leva des yeux surpris vers ses compagnons, mais hocha néanmoins frénétiquement la tête, obéissant à son capitaine qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Après tout, lui il s'était bien amusé avec les traductions de Chopper…

- Aaaah, qu'est ce qu'on mange alors ? s'écria-t-il, fier de lui.  
- De la soupe.

Et, tandis que Luffy poussait un long gémissement de désespoir, Chopper posa son museau sur les plans de la cuisine, et regarda Sanji peler une patate avant de la jeter dans l'eau bouillante.

- Pitié.

Le cuistot resta pétrifié.

**XxX**

**FIN.**

Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais entendu le long râle plaintif de la pomme de terre que l'on jette à l'eau bouillante ? XD

Bref, je me suis bien amusée, merci Choppy ! J'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour vous, dans ce nouveau petit délire… )

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (l)


End file.
